disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Doom
Doctor Doom (real name Victor von Doom) is an armored super-villain and ruler of the nation Latveria. He is also the archenemy of the Fantastic Four. He is voiced by Maurice LaMarche and by Lex Lang in Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Julian McMahon potrays him in the live-action films, while Toby Kebbell potrays him in the reboot. Doctor Doom was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby . Physical appearance Doom is tall man, with brown eyes. His most notable feature is the vibranium armor he wears to cover his face and his whole body except the eyes. Over his armor he wears a green clothing with a green hood over his face which it is attached with yellow clasps on the chest. He has a brown belt with a yellow clasp around his waist. Personality Doctor Doom is a mischievous mastermind evil scientist. He downplays his enemies, just as on Spider-Man and his team. He takes precautions and plans his actions beforehand, operating calmly and not letting petty insults or mockery distract him. But under this demeanor, he is a psychopath bent on world domination with an arrogant tone towards anyone other than himself, especially his rival Reed Richards. Appearances ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Doctor Doom kidnaps Wasp and Susan Richards as he suspects one of them is a Skrull. The Avengers and Fantastic Four face Doom to aid their friends, but Doom leaves everyone go after he confirms his suspicions; while Wasp is the real deal, Sue has been replaced by a Skrull. Doom later comes to Iron Man to tell him that he knew that Iron Man was working on a Skrull detector. Doom gave Iron Man a chip which will allow Iron Man's armor to do a genetic "reset" on the Skrull's DNA, exposing their true forms, as the chip was incompatible with Doom's armor but that is all the help Doom will give - fighting the Skrulls is beneath him, and what lackies like Iron Man are for. He then left Iron Man to go fight the Skrulls himself. Ultimate Spider-Man Doctor send out his Mark VI to be captured by Spider-Man and co when they invaded Latveria. They brought it to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters and tried to destroy the power reactor. After Spider-Man and co. defeated the Mark VI he broadcasted on S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier screen and threatened them to not invade Latveria again. Some time later, when Spider-Man loses Captain America's Shield, it ends in the Latverian embassy where Doom gets it. Spider-Man and Captain America face the dangersof the embassy to recover it before Doom can analyze and duplicate the alloy it's made of. Doom escapes in a ship, but as he enters American airspace he can be arrested. Doom calmly surrenders himself, stating his dignataries will have him out in a short time. Avengers Assemble Doctor Doom appears in "The Avengers Protocol," where he is receiving a holographic message from Red Skull to join his Cabal. In "The Serpent of Doom," Doctor Doom fights the Avengers where he manages to obtain Ulik's weapon Codgel. The Avengers tracked the Codgel's energy signature to the Latverian Embassy and battled Doctor Doom and his Doombots. Doctor Doom used the modified Codgel to release the Midgard Serpent with hopes of using it to conquer the globe. After a battle with the Avengers, he and the Midgard Serpent were banished to the Realm Below using the extra-dimensional portal that was used by Ulik. Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Genius-level intellect''' *'Technopathy' Equipment *'Vibranium armor' **'Vision powered gauntlets' **'Energy lasers' Gallery The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes DoctorDoom01.png DoctorDoom02.png DoctorDoom03.png DoctorDoom04.png DoctorDoom05.png DoctorDoom06.png tumblr_n4vgvfxtm41rl14rno1_500.png tumblr_n4vgvfxtm41rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_n4vgvfxtm41rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_n4vgvfxtm41rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_n4vgvfxtm41rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_n4vgvfxtm41rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_n4vgvfxtm41rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_n4vgvfxtm41rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_n4vgvfxtm41rl14rno9_1280.png tumblr_n4vgvfxtm41rl14rno10_1280.png Avengers Assemble DoctorDoom-PlanetDoom.jpg|Doom as the master of the world in an alternate timeline tumblr_msutxpLMOk1rh9jdmo2_1280.jpg tumblr_msutxpLMOk1rh9jdmo4_1280.jpg tumblr_msutxpLMOk1rh9jdmo5_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_msutxpLMOk1rh9jdmo8_1280.jpg tumblr_msutxpLMOk1rh9jdmo9_1280.jpg tumblr_msutxpLMOk1rh9jdmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_msutxpLMOk1rh9jdmo3_1280.jpg tumblr_msutxpLMOk1rh9jdmo6_1280.jpg Tumblr msutxpLMOk1rh9jdmo10 1280.jpg Tumblr msutxpLMOk1rh9jdmo7 1280.jpg Ultimate Spider-Man DoctorDoom07.png DoctorDoom08.jpg tumblr_n1n8abr6SZ1rl14rno8_r1_1280.png tumblr_n3g9ovUkRd1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_n3g9ovUkRd1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_n3g9ovUkRd1rl14rno1_1280.png DoctorDoom09.png tumblr_msuur6PwYn1rh9jdmo3_1280.jpg tumblr_msuur6PwYn1rh9jdmo5_1280.jpg tumblr_msuur6PwYn1rh9jdmo6_1280.jpg tumblr_msuur6PwYn1rh9jdmo7_1280.jpg tumblr_msuur6PwYn1rh9jdmo8_1280.jpg tumblr_msuur6PwYn1rh9jdmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_msuur6PwYn1rh9jdmo9_1280.jpg tumblr_msuur6PwYn1rh9jdmo10_1280.jpg tumblr_n8lcobaOHD1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_n8lcobaOHD1rl14rno5_1280.png External links *Doctor Doom on the Ultimate Spider-Man Wiki Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Marvel Supervillains Category:Geniuses Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:European characters Category:Villains Category:Iconic characters Category:Tyrants Category:Animated characters Category:Avengers Assemble characters Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. characters Category:TV Animation Characters